


Microfics: Season 4

by badass_normal



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badass_normal/pseuds/badass_normal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten sentences, ten genres, ten words each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microfics: Season 4

UST  
The 45 minutes before they're alone are the longest ever.

First Time  
She drags her palms over the tattoo, aroused and fascinated.

Smut  
Impatient fingers viciously tear off that infernally sexy push-up bra.

Adventure  
She kind of wishes he could have come to Vegas.

Humor  
She takes a picture in the bikini. He appreciates it.

AU  
"Roland said something about a cash only no tell motel…"

Fluff  
"I like the alliteration of Sara Scofield," he proposes shyly.

Angst  
"Fanaticism" slaps her face. She hates that They're more important.

Hurt/Comfort  
Christina lying over the bathtub, Sara kisses his trembling palms.

Deathfic  
She came back from the dead. History might repeat itself.


End file.
